Wireless or mobile network operators can struggle to cope with the data deluge in their networks and to make sure that the wireless spectrum is prioritized to suit their business objectives. The mobile network operator is being pressured both from the increased amount of access (e.g., the rate of growth of smartphone adoption) and the increased amount of data flow (e.g., the rate of growth in data use in the network) in the mobile network.
In some networks, congestion can occur at the radio access network (RAN) used to access a core network. For example, popular events such as music concerts and sporting events can draw large crowds of people into the same physical area. The large numbers of users attempting to use the RAN can cause congestion at the RAN. Users may experience congestion in the form of slow data rates and inability to connect.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 29.217 v1.0.0, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes and defines the Np interface. The Np interface lies between the RAN congestion awareness function (RCAF) and the policy and charging rules function (PCRF). The technical specification describes a procedure to enable the RCAF to report to the PCRF the congestion state of an evolved nodeB (eNodeB) or group of cells (e.g., a known service area) or a cell for a specific user.
3GPP TS 29.405 v0.3.0 defines and describes the Nq and Nq′ interfaces. The Nq interface lies between the RCAF and the mobility management entity (MME). The Nq′ interface lies between the RCAF and the serving GPRS support node (SGSN). The technical specification describes a procedure to enable the RCAF to retrieve a list of users and access point names (APNs) for a given congested eNodeB or cell. The PCRF can use the congestion information from the RCAF for policy decisions such as controlling quality of service (QoS) and flow control; however, the congestion information is generally not otherwise used in the core network.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for using congestion information, e.g., for charging based on congestion information.